


Oltre Ogni Previsione

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Coming of Age, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'omega Stiles ha ormai raggiunto l'età per legarsi al suo alfa. Così come da tradizione l'organizzazione per la protezione degli omega (OPO) lo preleva da scuola per condurlo al Centro, dove gli alfa interessati si contenderanno la sua mano con un combattimento.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>All'inizio aveva pensato che forse ci fosse un errore e che i due Alpha nel mezzo della stanza fossero pronti a sfidarsi per un altro omega; ma c'erano solo loro due, Stiles e un paio degli addetti alla sicurezza dell'Organizzazione nella stanza. E i due Alpha si erano inginocchiati di fronte a lui a chiedergli come da rito se volesse scegliere prima del combattimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oltre Ogni Previsione

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Oltre Ogni Previsione** _

  
_Prompt: Stiles/Derek e Peter/Stiles (accenni) - (Omegaverse) L'omega Stiles ha ormai raggiunto l'età per legarsi al suo alfa. Così come da tradizione l'organizzazione per la protezione degli omega (OPO) lo preleva da scuola per condurlo al Centro, dove gli alfa interessati si contenderanno la sua mano con un combattimento.  
_

In quanto omega, Stiles aveva sempre saputo quale sarebbe stato il suo destino: qualcuno lo avrebbe ottenuto e lui sarebbe finito con un Alpha che lo avrebbe usato come un sex toy in carne ed ossa o lo avrebbe trasformato in una macchina sforna figli. O almeno, sulla carta quello era il suo destino.

Ogni volta che si era fissato allo specchio, comunque, si era chiesto chi mai avrebbe voluto prenderlo con sé. Non era nulla di speciale fisicamente quindi nessuno avrebbe voluto fare figli con lui ed era troppo intelligente, sfrontato e sarcastico per sottomettersi davvero come un giocattolo al proprio Alpha. L'opzione che da sempre aveva considerato valida, quindi, era che quando sarebbe arrivato il momento qualcuno lo avrebbe preso con sé per pura pietà nei confronti di suo padre e Stiles sarebbe finito con l'essere a vita la dama di compagnia dell'omega che l'Alpha aveva davvero intenzione di sposare; oppure lo avrebbero trattato come un elfo domestico. Era una cosa che capitava qualche volta, ma era meno probabile come opzione visto che suo padre era lo Sceriffo. Non avrebbero mancato di rispetto in quel modo a suo padre.

Certo non si aspettava, quindi, che quando l'OPO lo avesse prelevato da scuola il giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno lo avrebbero condotto nella sala del Centro in cui si tenevano i combattimenti. All'inizio aveva pensato che forse ci fosse un errore e che i due Alpha nel mezzo della stanza fossero pronti a sfidarsi per un altro omega; ma c'erano solo loro due, Stiles e un paio degli addetti alla sicurezza dell'Organizzazione nella stanza. E i due Alpha si erano inginocchiati di fronte a lui a chiedergli come da rito se volesse scegliere prima del combattimento. Stiles era così stordito che non aveva neppure capito i nomi dei suoi pretendenti, ma fece un cenno di negazione comunque.

Beh, non aveva sentito i nomi, ma Stiles sapeva chi fossero i due uomini che aveva di fronte! Dopotutto si trattava di due membri degli Hale e tutti conoscevano gli Hale in città! Erano in pratica le celebrità di Beacon Hills!

Peter Hale e Derek Hale, rispettivamente fratello e figlio di Talia Hale, capofamiglia e sindaco di Beacon Hills, stavano lottando per ottenerlo come omega. Stiles doveva essere finito in un universo parallelo. Non c'erano altre spiegazioni.


End file.
